Bickslow, Freed Justine
Bickslow, Freed Justine & Elfman Strauss vs. Yomazu & Kawazu is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Freed Justine, Elfman Strauss and Bickslow, and Grimoire Heart Dark Mages Yomazu and Kawazu. Prologue In their guild's camp, Freed and Levy are setting up their defensive runes while Lisanna is treating Elfman's wounds. Bickslow then arrives and tells the group that he sent Rustyrose floating down the river, thinking that he may have an Organic Link Magic that may lead the enemy towards their location. Suddenly, Bickslow is attacked from behind by Kan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 Battle The attacker reveals himself to be Yomazu from Grimoire Heart, accompanied by Kawazu who then attacks the group with Heavy Egg Rain. Levy manages to block the attack with Solid Script: Guard. Yomazu then uses his Orient Solid Script Magic to dispel the runes surrounding the camp just as Kain Hikaru arrives and attacks Elfman with Shining Dodoskoi. Yomazu and Kawazu then charge at the camp, wanting to defeat the Fairy Tail Mages in order to be promoted as Seven Kin of Purgatory members. Bickslow uses his dolls to attack Kawazu while Freed and Levy start to rewrite the runes around the camp. Seeing Bickslow's doll, Yomazu uses Bō to defend himself. Yomazu and Kawazu then prepare to charge at Bickslow but are interrupted by cards from Cana. However, Freed, having finished drawing the runes, tells her to help Lisanna as he and Bickslow begin to fight the two Dark Mages. Freed quickly engages with Yomazu, who attacks him with Zan, but he manages to dispel his attack with his runes. However, Yomazu uses a variation of Gō that manages to destroy Freed's runes by expanding them, making him open to Zan. The two then begin to argue on whose Magic is stronger. Meanwhile, Bickslow attacks Kawazu with Baryon Formation. However, Kawazu is able to block his attack with Egg Wall which begins to cook under the heat of Bickslow's attack. Seeing the cooked egg wall, Elfman charges and eats it, surprising Kawazu. Once finished, he stands up and prepares to attack as well.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 Kawazu then attacks Bickslow with Egg Buster just as Elfman charges at him with Beast Arm: Iron Bull. However, before he can connect, Yomazu intervenes and shields Kawazu with Bō and attacks him with Zan. Elfman falls behind Freed and Bickslow who tell him to take it easy. However, Elfman refuses, wanting to make up for his inability to protect his sisters and Evergreen. Kawazu and Yomazu then charge at the three but Kawazu is pushed back by a combination of Freed's Dark Écriture: Pain and Bickslow's dolls. Elfman then charges at him with his Iron Arm. Yomazu tries to help his guildmate but is intercepted by Freed in Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow. Elfman and Freed then attack Kawazu and Yomazu. Kawazu falls defeated, but Yomazu blocks with Bō. Yomazu then proceeds to defeat Freed with Zan, but as Freed falls, Elfman comes from behind and defeats Yomazu. Aftermath After the battle, Bickslow, Freed and Elfman celebrate with the girls. However, their celebration is cut short when Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar is felt throughout the island, informing the group that the the battle with Hades is still ongoing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 8-11 The Tenrou Tree is later restored by Ultear's Arc of Time, causing the return of the Fairy Tail members' Magic Power and the recovery of the wounded members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 9-10 The wounded members later arrive at the Grimoire Heart Airship and manage to get the Dark Mages to evacuate the island. The guild members then celebrate their victory and return to camp to rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 3-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 14-17 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights